La révélation
by DrWeaver
Summary: Alors là, j'ai imaginé comment Castle et Beckett pouvaient annoncer le fait qu'ils soient "enfin" ensemble. Cela peut paraître un peu OOC mais je vous laisse juge de cet OS


**Titre : La révélation**

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui. Vas-y.

- Tu te rends compte qu'ils vont être après toi, pendant quelques temps. Qu'ils ne te lâcheront pas d'une semelle ? Qu'ils voudront de toi une interview ? Ou que des photos volées seront publiées dans tous les tabloïds ?

- Je sais tout çà. Mais, je sais que tu seras là … au cas où. Avec toi, je peux tout affronter. Avec toi, je n'ai pas peur,_ r__épliqua-t-elle en le serrant dans les bras, avec un sourire en coin_.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'écrivain soit heureux. Mais, en même temps, il s'inquiéta car il la savait fragile. Il savait comment pouvaient être les journaux, les infos, etc... Il l'avait appris à la sortie de son premier roman. Celui qui l'a fait connaître. Il savait les requins qu'ils étaient. A l'affût du moindre indice pour décrocher le meilleur cliché, ou pour balancer une rumeur.

- Je convoquerais une assemblée d'ici deux jours. Ça te va ?

- Tu peux même la faire demain si tu veux.

Il lui avait dit çà en espérant que le lendemain, il puisse la faire changer d'avis. D'un certain côté, il avait envie de profiter de ce « cocon » encore un peu. Certes, leurs collègues étaient au courant. Le capitaine Gates aussi. D'ailleurs, cela l'avait étonné que cette dernière ne demande pas son renvoi du precinct. Mais il ne voulait pas encore que le monde entier le sache. Il voulait rester dans cette bulle. Ne pas être aspergé de questions trop gênantes, trop « privées ».

Le lendemain matin, en préparant le petit-déjeuner, il essaya de trouver les bons mots pour la convaincre de reculer. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui émettait des doutes. Pour une fois, elle avait réussi à passer outre les siens. Les rôles étaient échangés. Lui qui était si sûr de lui redevenait un petit garçon, empli de craintes.

- Hey. Déjà debout à cette heure-ci ?

Il sortit de ces pensées.

- Oui, j'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

- Eh bien …

Il réfléchît.

- Disons que j'ai un peu … peur.

- Peur?

Elle l'avait l'air inquiète.

- Oui. Je sais ce qu'ils peuvent dire, ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Avec les années, je m'y suis habitué. J'en joue même, aujourd'hui. Mais toi, qui clame préférer l'anonymat, je n'ai pas envie que tu souffres. Pas envie de te voir mal dans ta peau.

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi. Aujourd'hui, je veux que le monde entier sache que je suis la plus heureuse des femmes, _dit-elle en se rapprochant de son writer-man_.

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiètes plus pour moi. J'arriverais à gérer la situation. Je sais que tu seras là, pour me soutenir quand la pression se fera trop forte.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient en parfaite communion.

- Appelle Paula. Fais cette conférence. Tout se passera bien.

Le repas se passa sans un mot. Comme à leur habitude, tout passait dans les regards, les gestes, les sourires. Elle avait réussi à le calmer, à le rassurer. Il avait décidé. Aujourd'hui serait un grand jour pour eux. Le jour de la révélation est arrivé.

La salle était remplie de journalistes en tout genre. Télé, radio, journaux, internet. Tout un petit monde se demandant pourquoi le grand Richard Castle les avait rassemblés en ce jour.

- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, jeune homme ?_ Fit-elle en lui tapotant le haut de sa veste, comme si une poussière s'était logée là_.

- Pas vraiment, Paula mais sans elle, je n'en serai pas là. Sans elle, je ne serai plus rien. Si je le fais, c'est pour elle. Elle m'a donné la force d'y arriver.

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il va se passer après cette annonce ?

- Oui. Les gros titres, les photos en première page, les rumeurs aussi folles les uns que les autres. Mais peu importe, notre amour passera au-dessus de tout ça.

Il regarda son agent, droit dans les yeux. Elle sentait la panique mais aussi de la fierté, de l'amour dans ses yeux.

- Allez, c'est à toi de jouer.

Il suivit son agent, en direction du podium, à côté de sa bien-aimée. Lui tenant la main pour lui donner du courage.

- Messieurs, mesdames, Monsieur Castle a une annonce à vous faire.

Paula laissa sa place à l'écrivain, qui prit une mince sérieuse. La jeune flic resta sur le côté, préférant ne pas se retrouver en ligne de mire. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Merci d'être venu si nombreux.

Il réfléchissa, regardant ses fiches déjà toutes prêtes pour l'occasion. Il avait bûché toute la matinée dessus. Et puis, il les laissa préférant sur le coup faire quelque chose de plus spontané.

- Si je vous ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour annoncer la sortie d'un nouveau livre, ni pour vous annoncer ma retraite anticipée de l'écriture. Si je suis là devant vous, c'est pour arrêter certaines rumeurs qui annonceraient des relations avec telle actrice ou telle personne de la gente féminine. Certains le savent, depuis quatre ans, je suis en collaboration avec la 12th, dans le cadre de mes recherches pour mes bouquins.

Il tourna la tête, cherchant le regard de sa partenaire, lui donnant le courage de le faire. Elle acquiesça, lui insufflant un regain de courage.

- Après ses quatre années à leurs côtés, j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui a su me comprendre. Cette personne est très vite devenue une amie, l'héroïne de mes derniers romans. Ma muse, comme j'aime à l'appeler. Et aujourd'hui, elle est plus que ma partenaire. Elle est ma partenaire de tous les jours.

Il la regarda encore une fois. Pendant ce temps-là, tous les journalistes prirent note de tout ce qu'il se disait.

- Voici le lieutenant Kate Beckett, ma partenaire,_ continua-t-il en la montrant, bras tendus, le regard vers elle_. Celle qui m'a permis de continuer d'écrire quand je n'avais plus d'idées. Celle qui me supporte tous les jours. Et Dieu sait que je ne suis pas facile tous les jours, _dit-il en souriant_.

L'assemblée ria d'un coup. Il se sentit soulagé. Et fier. Fier de montrer au monde entier que le Richard Castle, « homme à femmes », était en fait qu'un homme, destiné à une seule femme. Les flashs fusèrent dans toute la salle, pendant que la détective s'approcha de son homme. Les questions fusèrent de tous les côtés. Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent aux autres pour les tourtereaux, au souci près que les médias en tout genre firent part de la nouvelle. L'écrivain reçut des milliers de lettres de fans, le félicitant. Il sourit face à de telles lettres, assis sur son canapé, sa belle collée à lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Elle avait raison. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Tout se passait à merveille.


End file.
